UNA VIDA POR OTRA
by ROSSERR
Summary: NUEVA CREACION


**UNA VIDA POR OTRA**

La juventud, regalo preciado que se debe saber aprovechar. Un cronograma de vida? Cual seria el mejor a escoger? Una Familia? Tantas cosas que tomar en cuenta para un futuro estable

En mi caso….con 25 años. Ya con compañero de vida, planificando una posible boda. Que como lo conocí? Mera casualidad. Un día común, compartiendo con mi mejor amiga. Me hace mención de una invitación, la cual espera asista, para evitar incomodidades. Oportunidad que no desaproveche, saliendo de la rutina. Topándome en esa reunión con ese joven rubio de 26 años que seria mi futuro esposo

Rápido paso el tiempo y mas aun lo fue la conexión entre nosotros dos, inteligente, educado y reservado, características que no había visto en ningún hombre hasta ahora, a pesar de su poder económico. Algo que solo permitió el darnos una oportunidad y vernos al año casi casados. Como le llamarían, Amor a Primera Vista…..

…..

Mi amor estas lista?

Casi…

Estas nerviosa?

No crees, son muchos los invitados? No conozco a casi nadie

Te parecen muchos 10 invitados? Entre ellos están tu amiga, tus padres y el resto de negocios….

…..tienes razón, discúlpame, al contrario son pocos

Sera rápido, nos casamos, celebramos y luego nos quedamos a solas

Piensas no mas en ello, cierto?

Te asustaría, si te digo cuanto te he deseado

Jaja me lo puedo imaginar

Mejor aun esposa mía, entonces, proseguimos?

De acuerdo

…..

Ya en el altar, con un corazón nervioso. Cerraba un destino que jamás hubiese imaginado. Si tan solo, el fuese sido mas sincero con sus actividades diarias, talvez evitaba el hundirme con el…

Felicitaciones! Srta Valentine. Les deseo lo mejor

Muchas gracias Sr. No sabe cuanto esperamos esto

Es un placer, que nos hayan invitado

Siéntase en su casa

Gracias, por cierto le presento a mi Hija

…..

Mucho gusto…

…..un placer

Discúlpela, es joven

La entiendo a la perfección, no se preocupe

Bueno, tengo unos asuntos que atender con el afortunado. Si me permite, le dejo con mi Hija un segundo. Cualquier molestia que le cause, me informa

No será así, vaya tranquilo

En el silencio de ese momento, solo pude dedicarme a observar aquella esbelta figura peli roja, joven de reluciente belleza, singular y misteriosa. Mentiría si no aceptase la curiosidad de conocerla un poco mas

De la mejor manera, pude no mas dedicarle una dulce mirada y sonrisa, para que notara en mi toda buena intención. Reacción positiva, la cual recibí de su parte

20….

Como?

Tengo 20 años

Una muchacha hermosa y joven eres

…..

Considera para ti, una persona que te valore y no dude en darte todo. Ok?

….ok….

Sonríe, que tienes un lindo rostro

….yo

Esperando el resto de sus palabras, es interrumpida por la llegada del Padre, el cual la llamaba para retirarse de la ocasión. Dedicándole un breve abrazo, que sentía ella pedía a gritos y que el corazón me decía dárselo

En otra oportunidad nos conocemos mejor amiga. Hasta luego ha ambos

….

Buenas Noches

Su olor….Padre

Así que, te has encariñado?

Si…..

Tendrás otro momento, hora de irnos

…

**Un año y medio después…..**

El sufrimiento, tus lagrimas sin cesar y tus gritos desesperados son el éxtasis de mi vida. Felicidad? Mi felicidad? Es ver tu cuerpo llorar, gemir de dolor. Como te rehúsas a disfrutar mis caricias, ese manjar que solo es mío. Y tu me perteneces hasta aburrirme de Ti!

Así te preguntes una y otra vez, porque la vida te trajo a mi, porque te hace sufrir de esta manera? Yo te responderé, por ser hija de un desgraciado! Y por ende pagaras con tu cuerpo sus deudas. No intentes escapar, ya que no veras salida

Corre corre, no pares! Hasta en tus sueños me tendrás. Seré tu sombra y tu locura

CAPITULO I: **INICIO**

Aléjate! Déjame en paz! Suéltame! Basta, que mas quieres de mi?! Yaaaaa…

**...Un sueño…otra vez…cuando podre olvidarte…**

Te juro que me pagaras hasta lo ultimo que me hicieron…

Todos en este mundo estamos buscando una razón que le de sentido a la vida, excusas que la faciliten, maquillen la verdad o suavicen dificultades que la misma nos pone a prueba cada instante. Ahora bien, que hacer cuando el vacío se hace mas intenso y no ves mas que colores grises…..?

Podríamos hablar de una historia de Amor, una historia Trágica o hasta una historia de Fortuna Material…..Si, cuantos cuentos, fantasías o vivencias no podríamos inventar o hasta escuchar?

Ahora bien, cual de esas opciones nos podría satisfacer mas? El tener una de ellas? El tenerlas todas? O simplemente no sentir absolutamente nada por todas o ninguna de ellas?

Que quieren leer? Que quieren vivir? Utilicemos un poco la fantasía para ayudarnos o estimularnos…

Minutos van, horas llegan, días corren, meses vuelan y años se esfuman…ahí me encontraba, pidiéndole a la vida algo mas…Feliz? Felicidad? Que es? Como quisiera sentir tal sentimiento…..

…..

Situación holgada, belleza que no falta, esposo dirían perfecto y una larga vida que planificar…..que aburrimiento….todo es tan simple, a veces preferiría la soledad, buscar mi propio camino. Tan solo necesito saber por donde empezar….tan poco tiempo de estar juntos y como me arrepiento

Una mujer de Hogar, solo dedicada a un Esposo que no se sabría decir cual era su oficio, dinero iba y venia, mas la mujer nunca pudo saber de donde provenía, ya que se le era ocultado…..falta de confianza, que dañaba su relación. Pero no pasaría mucho para que esto cambiase

Todo es….basura….

…**Días antes…**

Un nuevo día, mi rutina empieza….compras al lado de mi esposo. Este me complace en cuanto quiera, para luego llegar a mi hogar y agradarlo. Lo tengo todo, que mas puedo pedir?

Cielo despejado, el ultimo que pude ver….y la ultima vez que divise a lo lejos la sombra de mi Esposo, entrar a un establecimiento, quien iba camino a pagar unas cosas…solo pude suspirar y pensar que puedo hacer para que esto cambie…..

Y como si el destino, la escuchase y un fantasma la hubiese oído, no pudo ver mas que la sombra de una figura humana que entro al mismo establecimiento. Para en instantes escucharse gritos y desesperación

Cambiando mi vida de manera radical, mis ojos solo pudieron divisar un cabello rojizo, mientras mi mente se nublaba. Volviéndose así, mi tortura, mi eterno sueño días tras días y mi única necesidad de vida…..

…**.actualidad….**

Despierta, despierta joven…

Que ocurre? Donde estoy?!

Estas acá…..porque así mi Padre, lo ha querido

Y tu quien eres?! Suéltame por favor!

Lo siento…no puedo…

Porque a mi…

….

No te molestes en seguir hablando con esa tipa. Hija retírate y Tu! Eso es algo que nunca sabrás, tus días solo serán para satisfacerme de ahora en adelante

Mi Esposo donde esta?!

Esa escoria? Ya no molestara mas, ahora solo quedamos tu y yo, por lo que espero hagas un mejor trabajo para entretenerme, si no quieres el mismo destino

Porque me hace esto?!

Es fácil, eres una basura mas a la cual debo eliminar. Pero antes, serás mi juguete, afortunado quien tenga ese cuerpo. No te preocupes yo lo sabré aprovechar…..

Para…..detente!...

Quienes eran? No podía distinguirlos desde un primer momento en tanta oscuridad, un sótano, era mi cárcel…..solo se, que esos rostros me eran familiares….Y esas voces tan conocidas….pero no me llegaba imagen de nada

Después de ese momento…..el tiempo transcurrió tan lento y desesperante que solo la llegada de esa persona, volcaba todo lo normal, terminando de destruir lo poco humano que se podría clasificar…...en mi cuerpo ya la sangre era su color natural

CAPITULO II: **TORTURA**

…**días transcurrían….**

Locura? Demencia? Que son esas palabras? Vida? Que es la vida? Pasar hambre, ser torturada, golpeada, vejada, violada…un cuerpo inservible que no da para mas, ataduras que nunca le darán libertad….

El significado del tiempo, ya no lo conozco. No se cuando es de Día, ni cuando es de noche. Mi mundo es esto…..una habitacion a oscuras, encadenada, recibiendo sobras y luego mas violación. Ya mi cuerpo no siente placer…..ni dolor, soy un juguete para satisfacer a un pervertido. Mis lagrimas secaron hace mucho….

Mi único consuelo? Esa perra frente a mi, aun rebosante de vida y pureza, que no se cansa de molestarme. Como quisiera….arrebatarle todo

Aquí tienes comida….

…..cuantos días han pasado…

Lo suficiente….

Dime…alguna vez volveré a ver la Luz del Sol?

Lo siento…

Me tienes cansada con tu estupidez….

…

Eso es todo lo que sabes decir cada día…eres igual a tu Padre. Que puedo hacer con una de tus disculpas?

…

Responde niña! Que gano yo con tus malditas disculpas?! Me darán libertad?! Me devolverán una vida?! Yo me merezco esto?!

No…..

Entonces…que esperan para dejarme en paz…que mas puede obtener de mi…si ya todo me lo ha arrebatado…

Si escapas…..vendrás por nosotros

Y que esperan para matarme de una buena vez…

No soy igual a mi Padre…..no puedo permitir que pase los limites

Limites?! Limites?! Eres una sínica! No me ves? Te parece que no me ha desdichado suficiente la vida! Prefiero estar muerta! Que seguir con sus locuras….solo mátame

…..

Las cadenas que aguantaban mi rabia e impedían mi defensa, fueron abiertas, después de un breve silencio. La dueña de las mismas, solo se limito a sonreír y darme a entender que esa era una oportunidad

Sin nada que me quedara por dentro, no pude mas que golpear sin medir fuerza o consciencia ese cuerpo joven que detestaba, esa pelirroja que día tras día me alimentaba y solo me consolaba con unas disculpas. Nunca se defendió, nunca reacciono ante mis insultos y agresiones, solo podía ver el caer de sus lagrimas así como las mías sin cesar…..

Por lo menos eres útil para algo…..basura. Te salvas por la mera existencia de tu Papi, sino te juro que aquí mismo te mataría….

No es mala idea…para ambas

Enferma! Eres otra….mira lo que me hacen! Como crees me siento ahora?! Soy impotente ante ustedes…no siento mas que ira y placer por estar haciéndote sufrir. Yo no quería una vida así!

Mi Padre no tardara…necesito que…te detengas

Esos pasos…ese olor…..esa risa asquerosa acercándose a nosotros, era lo mas detestable que tenia que pasar en ese encierro. Ella solo se alejaba y observaba a lo lejos como ese enfermo jugaba conmigo…..si, eran esas dos figuras que una vez conocí

Que tenemos aquí? Querías que mi hija siguiera jugando contigo?

…..cállate

Porque me miras así? Jajajaja si no hemos hecho mas que darte el lujo de vivir. Lo que llamabas Esposo, era un enfermo de poder, lo cual lo nublo y busco enemigos donde no debía. Pero imagino nunca te conto

….

Pobre escoria! Tu dolor es mi vicio y tu sangre brotar es mi placer. Serás golpeada hasta que no te quede mas! Hija!

Dime….

Encárgate, muéstrame que mereces ser parte de mi!

Pero….no quiero hacerlo

No me digas que aun aprecias a esta basura?

Claro que no! Solo tuve suficiente antes de tu llegada

Suficiente? Nunca es suficiente estúpida!

¡!

Sin advertir y sin remordimiento alguno de que fuese su hija. Golpes abrumadores se escucharon en su cuerpo…sin parar de sangrar, gota a gota deslizaba por su rostro y labios. Era peor la tortura que sentía el verla, que el ser golpeada….era un demente

Seguirás con debilidades?!

…..te dije que no

Así que serás tu quien reciba castigo hoy!

Viejo idiota…es que acaso no entiendes, que espera yo este de acuerdo

¿?¿?

Ven ya por mi! Te pido que seas tu! Por favor!

…..

De manera perpleja solo pude divisar el rostro desfigurado de dolor, de aquella joven que sin idea alguna, no entendía porque permitiría su maltrato. Pero solo evitar semejante escenario, me hacia suspirar de calma, para solo mirarle a los ojos y actuara…..

…

Con que esa tenemos? No sabia que te gustase, este tipo de juegos

Para que la conozcas mejor idiota….

Pues con orgullo te digo me encanta! Hazlo ya! Entretenme!

…..si

Poco era lo que sentía en comparación con la desgracia que ese hombre me hacia vivir, solo me limitaba a bajar la mirada, mientras mis ojos ya húmedos, observaban en el suelo cada gota roja, cada rasguño, herida nueva que se abría, dejando caer pequeños tajos de carne ensangrentados coloreando el suelo…..pero si, poco o nulo era el dolor, en comparación con mi satisfacción…de que luego cambiaria…..

CAPITULO III: **UNA VIDA**

El tiempo era todo lo que tenia para desahogar, en comparación con la rabia y la desdicha que vivía en esas manos, día tras día….tenia mi consuelo, en su queridísima hija, la cual me dejaba torturarla. Talvez llorar al ver la cara de ese monstruo acercarse, pero una sonrisa se escapaba de mis labios, escupiendo a la nada lo Feliz que me sentía ver a otra pobre idiota como yo

Sin imaginarlo, me convertía en un monstruo que disfrutaba el mismo placer de lastimar a otro, mi cuerpo por otro era toda razón de existir. Cuatro paredes…una puerta….era solo lo que me separaba de una vida….una llave que solo tenia ella. Esa niña que una vez, le otorgue sinceramente mi aprecio…

Como te llamas?

…para que quieres saberlo?

Ya a este punto de no retorno, no crees que seria mejor saber nuestros nombres o prefieres ser llamada escoria

Esto acabara pronto….

Quien lo dice? Tu o tu Padre?

Yo…..ya tengo tu salida preparada

….no aclares, si son solo patrañas

No lo son, solo estamos tu y yo el día de hoy. Se supone un muerto no trae beneficios, a lo que no vale tenerlo encerrado. O me equivoco?

Que quieres decir con ello?

Mi Padre, jura que yo tengo los mismos gustos si al trato de una persona hablamos. Cree que te uso como el a ti…cosa que sabemos es mentira

…..si

Digamos que hoy abusare de ti sin mas no poder, hasta acabar con tu vida y así echándote a la basura, como pronto el, lo pretende hacer

Así que te le adelantaras….

Digamos eso….por lo que aprovecha este día e intenta sanar, después de que todo haya acabado

Ja…..Si que lo pones fácil…Perra!

Empieza….

Como era costumbre, las ataduras que una vez, amarraron mi cuerpo, no existían desde que empezaba mi trato con esta…a pesar de torturarme el echo de ser un monstruo igual a ellos…..no podía evitar el alivio y éxtasis que generaba en mi, usar el cuerpo de esa muchacha

Viendo ese cuerpo ya débil, lastimado sin casi vida…solo podía reír con todo lo que tenia por dentro y sonreír con tanto placer, como si la psicópata fuese yo…enferma si….ya estaba enferma al igual que ellos…..

Debería matarte aquí y ahora…..no tengo nada que perder

…..hazlo…si así lo quieres

Solo imaginar la cara de tristeza de tu Papi, me haría feliz y hasta en paz me iría de este mundo

Aprovecha…tu…oportunidad…

No eres quien para darme ordenes loca…..ese cuerpo que tienes de porcelana será igual de torturado como el mío….lloraras tanto como yo lo hice…..sufrirás ya veras….

….si eso….te hará feliz…..

Como bien, aprendí de ese psicópata, igual de bien aprendió en mis manos. Su cuerpo jamás olvidara cada tortura que le era aplicada. Me deleitaba verla llorar, pedir perdón, sufrir de dolor e impotencia de no hacer nada. Así como fui amarrada, su queridísima Hija, lo fue igual. Tan solo 21 años, virgen, una muchacha que talvez hubiera podido entregarse a su amado, pero ya mas que abusada por mis labios, cuerpo y dedos, dudo que tenga valor…

Eres una escoria…..crees que tu amabilidad te hace mejor persona que a lo que llamas Padre?

No…..pero puedo….empezar….haciéndolo mejor

Me das asco...al menos sabes dar placer

…basta por favor….

No pares de llorar, que así quiero te encuentre

…..yo me encargo de el…ya vete

Por esto, no creas me olvidare de ti. Te matare como a la otra porquería

Te…esperare…

Y así, como si un Ángel me hubiese protegido. Escape lo mas lejos que pude, recorrí otro Continente para alejarme lo mas que podía de esa gente. Y los años sorprendieron en su paso…..

CAPITULO IV: **UNA SEÑAL**

De mujer de Hogar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos….Me vi obligada a venderlo todo para poder tener una vida en paz….y con cada centavo que recolectaba, mantenía la vida de otro Ser, que por dicha y desgracia quedo en mi vientre….obligada a entrar en la clandestinidad, las armas eran mi fuerte, un imperio que me permitió saber cuidarme sola y por alguna razón, excusa que talvez me permitiría llegar a esa persona

Cuanto tiempo pasaría luego de mi libertad? Exactamente para el día de hoy….son 5 años. Ya a mis 31 años….con un hijo de casi 5 años, semilla que quedo de ellos…..no veía mas que colores grises y el reflejo de ellos en el, mi único amor, razón de vida. Solo imaginaba a ese desgraciado muerto por manos de otro cada día y a su hija ya de 26 años, intentando tener una vida normal, como tanto lo ansiaba frente a mi

Ya mi vida era Fría, seca, masoquista, no solo un nombre y apellido tuvo que cambiar en mi. Gustos particulares con carne joven eran mi placer. Verlos llorar por un sentimiento tan absurdo como el Amor, el cariño….eran perdida de tiempo. No buscaba mas, que satisfacerme sexualmente, a lo que aprovecharme de esos corazones y mentes débiles eran mi mayor deseo….nunca mas he podido encontrar la satisfacción total…mas que en ese día….

Mil un veces he intentado llevar una vida normal….pero a la final termino perdiéndome, al ver debilidad en otro….Donde esta? Donde la encuentro? Que debo hacer?... la desesperación era cada vez mas grande e insoportable, tanto así, que el mal humor era el día a día en mi vida, mal que pagaba otra persona

Mi única amiga y socia….la cual no dejaba de molestarme en asistir a las reuniones con los diferentes compradores para dar a respetar mi imagen. Mas mis decisiones y adquisiciones mantenían siempre todo a flote, sin mi presencia no era nadie. Pero como dice el dicho, el que persevera vence….ya estaba yo reunida con cada interesado y proveedor

….**Sala de Reuniones**

Diferentes proyectos y estadísticas sobresalían en la mesa de negocios, todas con sus debidas bases y excelente adquisición económica…pero Solo escuchaba voces a lo lejos, mientras mi mente navegaba en otro espacio…..respondía por experiencia ante las diferentes ofertas, mas no tenia idea de cual era la problemática…..mi vida se estaba convirtiendo nula y nada se me hacia importante…nada ya me motivaba, nada escuchaba, y era algo que no entendía, ya que solo una vez supe que era calor…..no mas…..y no entendía el motivo de tal necesidad, ni mucho menos porque desear ese sentimiento que por raticos me calmaba por dentro…

Ya todos habiéndose retirado, quedamos a solas mi única compañera y confidente, para plantearnos objetivos y ser escuchada aunque sea por minutos….esta era usada para soltar mi dolor y lagrimas sin razón al no tener nada mas que una vida sin sentido….

Cálmate Valentine, ya es un pasado que no volverá…

Lo se…..pero no deja de perseguirme, siento que cuando sueño con el, esta cerca de mi….algo me lo dice

Puede ser tu imaginación, tus miedos aun encerrados

Si…tienes la razón Jennifer….soy yo

Esas fueron palabras de anhelo, que procure darme a mi misma en ese instante…..pero sabia cual era la verdad. Mi cuerpo me decía que ellos estaban cerca…..porque? O con cual objetivo? No lo sabría, pero seguro era que si venían por mi. No seria la misma idiota de la primera vez. Tenia la capacidad y herramientas para vencerles

Seguido de ello, se me explico el echo de que una nueva clientela vendría, para la adquisición variada de nuestro almacén…..al solo preguntar quienes eran, me llamo la atención el ser una pareja….hombre adulto y mujer joven…nunca supe los nombres de mis secuestradores. Pero ese pequeño detalle de ser dos….encendió en mi una Señal de alerta, diría de placer. Sin poder controlar mis emociones, para solo echar a reír sin parar

Ja…ja….ja…por fin!

Que ocurre?

Creo que tendré a esas personas frente a mi

Debes estar equivocada….de tantas, como llegaran hasta acá

Eso es lo mas suculento de la vida y la mejor parte no sabrán que soy la pobre mujer que una vez torturaron

Y así era, mi apariencia cambio desde ese día…..de una mujer joven castaña dulce…..esbelta y delicada…..ahora era una mujer fuerte rubia de contextura sensual. Mi cuerpo supo aprovechar esos asquerosos momentos, para darme una apariencia de maldad. Que lejos no estaba de la realidad….

CAPITULO V: **UN SENTIMIENTO**

Un nuevo amanecer…un nuevo día…colores? Siento como los podre recuperar. Mi vida, la de ellos. Este sentimiento que me invade, de una forma u otra lo entenderé! Y se que ellos me darán esa respuesta y paz que anhelo

La ocasión ha llegado, desde que el Sol se asomo, mis segundos despierta solo se contaron sin descanso, este día tan esperado, me he preparado para ello, no tiene porque salir mal…solo pensaba

No será difícil, evitar que me reconozcan. Debo no mas, mostrar una actitud fuerte…ansiosa estoy, de que seas tu…..ya veras

...

Padre…ya estamos cerca de nuestro destino

Así es, hagamos este retiro rápido y asegúrate que no falte nada

…cuanto mas tendremos que vivir de esto?

Como puedes seguir con esa actitud?

Lo mismo te digo a ti, ya no crees estamos bastante cansados de esto?

…ya eres una joven adulta, la cual posee la capacidad de decidir si abandona o no. Pero sabes bien…..yo no tengo retorno. Si me dejas…..quiera o no, te eliminare

….lo se, razón la cual me detiene. Ya que no quiero ver tu sangre en mis manos

Has cambiado mucho estos años

Lo mismo para ti. Mi madre estaría de acuerdo con lo que te propongo

Sabes que ella fue la razón por la cual inicie esto…..

No crees…que ya vengamos lo necesario su muerte? Inocentes ya han pagado por ello…..

Tienes aun en mente a esa joven? Años han pasado y aun te torturas por ello

Si…..fue horrible lo que se le hizo

Talvez…pero ya es caso perdido. Solo puedo ofrecerte un disculpas, yo sabia que la deseabas

Entonces hubieses dejado que huyera!

Mil y un veces te lo he dicho! Somos asesinos y no dejamos vivos a nadie! Así que basta ya del tema! No me provoques!

….

Caminaban a lo lejos dos figuras, un hombre castaño, fuerte, alto y de contextura solida, a su lado una joven peli roja, aun con aires de inocencia pero de contextura sensual y solida….conversando entre si, su destino. Una ya agotada de la rutina que se le había impuesto y la otra sin deseos de vida, ya que la misma se había vuelto vacía...y sin solución a esta, prefería esperar la hora de su muerte

…**..Sala de Entrega…**

Bienvenidos, en que les podemos servir?

Vengo a retirar unas unidades, a través de estos pagos

Pase, se le estaba esperando

Que sea rápido

Por su puesto, ya mismo le hago llegar todo

Ahí estaban, esos dos. No podría equivocarme, como olvidar esos rostros. Ahora era yo quien recuperaba aliento y tomaba fuerzas, me excitaba el echo de poder regresarles la jugada. A lo lejos visualizaba mi felicidad, gracias a la sangre de ellos!

Cuanto demora?

Imagino están organizando por categoría

Que perdida de tiempo!

Mis mas sinceras disculpas señores, ya les resuelvo la problemática

…..

Quien eres tu?

Un gusto, me informaron de su llegada

…..

Entiendo, bueno muévase

Me dicen su nombre por favor, para agregarlos

Alex y Daniele

…..bonito nombre

…gracias

Sr Alex y Srta Daniele para usted. Nos debemos ir, donde esta nuestro pedido?

Justo esta llegando, ahí lo puede ver. Revíselo, para que no haya problema alguno Sr Alex

No lo dude!

Por cuestión de minutos, me quede a solas con ella. Si que había cambiado y la mejor parte no sabían que su peor enemigo, estaba en frente…

Con la mejor de mis sonrisas, le ofrecí una mano amiga a la supuesta joven inocente que una vez fue mi socorro, se me era difícil aguantar tanta diversión y placer. Ahora entendía, a estos enfermos. Desesperadamente quería jugar con ese cuerpo y al otro destruirlo lentamente

….

Quien era ella? Su mano, su piel, ese roce…..me recordaba a una sola persona…..pero no es la misma, pensaba para mi. Tan diferentes pero tan similares, su olor variaba un poco, ese perfume, la suavidad de la piel, la sonrisa, esas intenciones llenas de lujuria y al mismo tiempo rabia, me absorbían…quien es?

Seria posible? No paraba de cuestionarse la joven peli roja. Miedosa de que el Padre se hubiese percatado y ansiosa de saber si era reconocida, en caso tal que fuese esa mujer que marco su vida

…

No dudes tanto

¡!¡!

Espero tenerte de vuelta

….yo…

Daniele todo esta bien, ya podemos irnos

Padre….

Que ocurre? Falto algo mas?

Así es, Sr Alex. Su hija me estaba comentando de su actual necesidad de salir de la rutina y pues yo me ofrecía a invitarlos al Campo de Tiros, que usamos en practicas. Si le apetece

Practica? Quieres eso Hija?

De seguro, le será de su agrado Señorita. No estaremos solos, si quiere, al aire libre

…..

No me parece mala idea y si es para complacerte, podemos intentarlo. Te gusta?

Si….

Que así sea señores! Sera un placer compartir con personas tan capacitadas

Solo debe llamarnos para la fecha y hora. Vámonos Daniele!

…..como digas…

El placer fue mío, estamos a la orden

Después de ello, todo era pacifico, calmado, la vista de los ventanales eran mas que relajantes y el silencio que se generaba en mi oficina, mas que perfectos. Era esto lo que necesitaba

…

Ya en un lugar no tan lejano, estaban el Padre y la Hija, discutiendo la calidad de las armas y su uso, hasta que la mas joven no pudo mas que soltar su preocupación y emoción por lo acontecido

…que crees que has hecho?

No entiendo

Sabes a lo que me refiero! Le has concedido a una extraña, el compartir con nosotros!

Y cual es tu preocupación?

Es que acaso no ves lo peligroso que puede ser?!

No lo creo y si así lo fuese, se que te encargaras de ello

Yo?! Porque yo?! No quiero ir a esa invitación!

Que raro, hasta hace poco confirmaste que te gustaba

Cancela! No permitiré que nos pase nada malo! Y mañana mismo nos vamos de aquí!

Te pregunto, porque lloras?

Como?!...

Si, porque lloras?

¡!

Lagrimas tras lagrimas caían desesperadas del rostro de la joven, la cual sin percatarse de las mismas, miro su rostro para solo pelear con estas. Mientras su Padre solo podía sonreír satisfecho

Años atrás…..te hubiese golpeado y castigado. Pero ahora, solo puedo ofrecerte una oportunidad a cambio de tu perdón

Lo sabes?...

Me conoces a la perfección, así como tu, me percate de ella. Mas no decidí actuar en el momento, por ti

Pero sabes las consecuencias…..

Ya no me queda mas Hija, que verte satisfecha y si eso implica perder lo único que me queda, que es la vida. Lo tomare

No quiero esto así…

Daniele. Tu sabes lo que quieres, no te engañes mas a ti misma, ni mucho menos intentes engañarme a mi. Aprovecha el descuido de la otra y gánate su corazón

Podre hacerlo?

Eso no lo sabrás hasta intentarlo.. Solo te advierto una cosa, si llega el día, puede que alguno de los dos muera defendiéndose…..a lo que no me odies si la mato

….aceptare lo que venga

Que así sea, eres mi orgullo, no lo olvides. Juguemos su juego

Bien…

CAPITULO VI:** PLACER**

Como si la vida lo preparase….Horas fueron suficientes, para que apareciera frente a mi esa chiquilla una vez mas a solas en mi oficina, en mi escritorio, con solo los ventanales y la luna de testigo, la ansiedad y desesperación brotar de la mas joven a metros se percibía….

No tardaste mucho en aparecer

Tenemos que hablar

Que se supone debo hablar contigo?

Empecemos otra vez

A que te refieres con ello?

De cero

Y que puedo ganar yo con esto?

Mucho

Lo dudo…..cuanto podrías perder tu?

Nada

Ja…..haz mejor trabajo que la ultima vez

….

Confiada en las acciones a tomar, me acerque frente a esa pelirroja para tomarla de la barbilla, enseñándole mi burla por dominarla. Pensaba mirándola a los ojos como divertirme con ese cuerpo, ya sensible a mis roces con un palpitar acelerado

Que mas puedo hacer contigo?

…...yo me encargo

¡!¡!

Sin medir fuerza, en un rápido movimiento, empujada y acorralada, mi camisa sirvió de agarre para arrebatarme de los labios, besos desesperados, que aumentaban cada segundo. Anulando toda defensa que intentase aplicar, con el agarre de sus manos

Desde…..cuando….tienes tanta fuerza…?

Seré yo, quien decida que hacer o no contigo

Pero…

Poco o nulo era lo que mi cuerpo, objetaba en contra de sus acciones….dominada y sin explicación lógica que pudiese argumentar. Era como niña con dulces atrapada por mas

A diferencia del Padre, una vez mas llegaba a mi esa sensación de lujuria y excitación, no dañaba mi cuerpo, al contrario lo acariciaba suavemente con sus labios y su lengua no dejaba de probar el sabor de cada rincón. Manos delicadas, que recorrían con celo mi rostro, insertando sus dedos en mi boca, frotándose en mi, para darme ordenes

Muévete….desnúdanos

…

Y como fiel sirviente, uno a uno desabotonaba ambas camisas, dando paso a dos figuras esbeltas, una tierna como la porcelana. Finas telas, que luego eran arrancadas en desesperación para probar tan dulces senos. Uñas deslizándose en cada espalda, manos presionando esas montañas sobresalientes que cubrían tan hermosas piernas…

Resto de ropa, que ya no se veían cerca para solo quedar un manjar, gritando húmedo el ser comido. Cuerpos bailaban jugando uno con otro, gemidos como la música, altos y bajos, suplicas de placer, de hambre, de goce sin parar, golpes de posesión y gestos de perversión….

Satisfacción…..mas satisfacción! Dame mas! Hazme acabar!

No imagine, sentirme plena en manos de ella….mi cuerpo temblaba desmayado de excitación, fluidos rebosantes se escapaban entre mis muslos, descubriendo mi debilidad ante su sensualidad y mis labios solo morderse por mas

Dejémoslo hasta aquí…..

¿?¿?

En abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando ya mi cuerpo iba por mas…se retiro de mi presencia sin parar de reír, dejándome sola y muda en el piso nublada por emociones a estallar….

CAPITULO VII:** SEMILLA**

Mi único orgullo, vida que jamás he despreciado y cada día amo mas….es ese niño, mi hijo….quien nació de ese hombre. Oculto ante la sociedad, he basado su vida, miedos me invaden, de ser descubierto y estos quieran apoderarse de el…..actualmente con 5 años, rubio y obediente, vida tranquila, dedicado a jugar con sus compañeros y asistir a sus clases. Nada de que preocuparse o criticar

Donde se encuentra? O donde pasa sus días? En manos de sus abuelos o confidente, claro esta cuenta con mi presencia a diario, ya sea en mi trabajo. Porque no tenerlo a mi lado? Ante nada, su seguridad e inexistencia me es conveniente por mi estilo de vida…..me pregunto a mi misma, como hacer para evitar que este acabe conociendo a su padre….? Difícil, que no sea relacionado conmigo….

Un cuerpo usado para satisfacción una vez mas…lloraba no por el echo, que ya era común. Sino por rabia de ser despreciada por esa idiota…quien diría…que seria peor que el Padre. Sínica y egocéntrica. Soy mas que un juguete….retumbaban esas palabras dentro de mi….idea agonizante que no quería oír…

…**..mes después**

No aparecen, no hay señal alguna, no hay forma de contactarlos…amarrada empezaba a sentirme, miedo de no lograr mis objetivos…..que me había echo esa…emociones encontradas eran ahora mi lucha actual. Una enfermedad si, si no era en sueños, era en el cotidiano andar. Si antes me quejaba, ahora desesperaba por toparme con ella….

…

Mi primer día normal, después de tantos años. Que satisfacción tan grande despertar, dormir plácidamente y admirar la luz del día, lograr lo que quieres, sentir entrega, salir y regresar sonriente, sin temer por nada. Bendición me daba la vida y agradecida estaba ante mi progenitor

Te fue muy bien?

Lo suficiente

Disfrutaste como lo pensabas?

Te detesto, por ser tu quien haya lastimado tan hermoso cuerpo

Fue un placer colaborar, ahora es tiempo que me retribuyas

Me lo imagine…nada es tan fácil contigo

Sabes mi amor por ti, eres el reflejo de tu madre. A lo que no será mucho, lo que debas hacer

Instrucciones….

Estoy casi seguro, que tengo otro sucesor

No puede ser…con quien?

Con tu amada

¡!

Esa frase, esa idea, esa imagen de alguien mas…..de mi misma sangre. Proveniente de este hombre que no busca mas que arruinar vidas…..era algo impensable y prohibido. Mucho bastaba mi destino….para que otro pagase por ello, menos un hermano…..

Estas perpleja no?

Debes estar equivocado…..deja ya de buscar excusas para molestarla

Excusas? Primero que nada, no las necesito hago lo que quiera y como quiera. Que te quede claro

…..

Que seas mi hija, no te permite esa actitud y segundo, en tu desesperante afán de estar detrás de ella. No te percataste de la existencia de un niño, junto a la primera muchacha por los almacenes

Y como sabes que es tuyo?!

Reconozco mi propia sangre y olor en cualquier lugar

Mi mente solo gritaba, como alguien podía ser tan descuidado. Permitir que una criatura tan inocente anduviera jugando en un lugar tan peligroso y lo mas importante sin cautela en la vida de ambos….cuanta ingenuidad aun quedaba en esa mujer

Por favor…..no se te ocurra hacerle nada a la criatura, en caso de que tengas la razón

Ese cambio de actitud?

Te suplico no mas Padre….no mas desdicha a nuestras vidas…..intentemos una vida normal!

Quiero a la criatura de cerca no mas

Que le harás?!

Nada, solo enorgullecerme de mi creación

Juro….que si le haces algo, seré yo quien te mate sin dejarte respirar!

No te tengo miedo, a pesar de estar consciente de tu capacidad. Soy tu Padre, me debes la vida! A lo que quieras o no, te tocara confiar en mi!

…..desgraciado, ya estas advertido

Mira en que te has convertido, con sola una noche de pasión. Estas decidida a matarme por una escoria que tan si quiera te valora!

De eso me encargo yo! Hazlo rápido, porque poco es el tiempo que te daré!

Entonces, mas divertido será para mi jajajaja

Sin mas que decir, era claro mi papel…distraerla…para en pocos minutos, ese hombre satisfacer su curiosidad…..solo me quedaba confiar otra vez en lo que llamaba Padre, si quería evitar sangre innecesaria…..mas no puedo negar que me serviría de mucha ayuda

…**.oficina de Valentine**

Mami…..mami, que te ocurre?

Nada mi amor….tu mami solo tiene muchas ocupaciones…..

Puedo jugar con Tía Jennifer?

Ya sabes, cuidado con lo que tocas…

Si! Me portare bien!

Eres mi orgullo príncipe, ve a jugar

Gracias!

Ese niño feliz, lleno de vida, tan alegre….mi ser mas preciado, mi regalo de vida, si tan solo supiera cuanto agradezco su existencia…..mi pilar…..quien me sostiene en momentos como este…..

Criticas puedo escuchar, por el echo de tener a un ser inocente en este ambiente e ignorar el echo de poder ser mal influenciado….pero a parte de mi confidente, no tenia mas en quien confiar, ni lugar, que a mi lado bajo el seguimiento de mis ojos

Ocupada?

Justo te necesitaba…Daniel ve y juega con Jennifer

Vamos vamos!

Espera un momento cariño, tengo algo que comunicarle a tu mami

Que quieres…..te he dicho que no deseo trabajar

Deja ese humor, que nada ganas. Donde quedo el animo?

No lo se…solo traen desgracia a mi vida esos dos

Pues tu me dirás, que hacer con ellos?

¿?

Justo están en el pasillo, esperando ser atendidos

Y con que motivo vienen acá?

Los hago o no pasar?

Si si si…gracias

Veamos si te dejas ese humor con esta visita

Cállate….

Mentira no era, por culpa de esa mujer…..mis días eran interminables y agotadores, que difícil era seguirles la pista o peor aun poder contactarse con ellos…..

Valentine…es tu nombre no?

Tu padre donde esta?

Se retiro a otros asuntos

Bien…..

Ese animo?

A que vienes?!

No mas pase a saludar, me gusta tu nombre

Crees que estamos para visita social?!

Porque tan alterada?

Deja de meterte en mis asuntos y vete de una vez, si no traes ganancias!

Tranquila, que eso te dejare….

Lentamente, como vil reptil…..su cuerpo venia a mi…..por razón absurda, estática permanecía en mi silla…sintiendo no mas el roce de su intimidad en mis piernas, sentada en mi, rodeaba mi cuello, mirándome con burla y lujuria, para solo proseguir…..con lentos y sensuales juegos de sus labios, en esas zonas que ella solo conocía…..una respiración jugosa y tortura tan desesperante

….

…**oficina de Jennifer**

Tia tia! Hay un hombre que le llama

Quien?

Disculpe Srta, estoy aquí para hablar de una unidad en especifico, que talvez pudiera usted tener

Permítame llamar a la Licenciada…..

No, no se preocupe. Esta se encuentra con mi Hija, reunida

Mami tiene una amiga nuevaaa!

…

Exacto mi niño, esta ocupada en estos momentos

Criatura tan fina, semblante perfecto y cuerpo en crecimiento, que se podría desarrollar. No seria mala adquisición. Pensaba, sonriendo fijamente a mi creación

Como te llamas?

Yo me llamo Daniel!

Coincidencias pocas jajajajaja

Sr Alex, necesito por favor me diga que busca sino se retire, estoy ocupada

Usted lo estará, pero Daniel quiere seguir charlando, cierto?

Si si! Quiero jugar!

….Daniel ven para acá

Le recomiendo una cosa, Srta Jennifer, no juegue con fuego si no sabe defenderse

Yo supongo no hay necesidad de ello, mientras hablemos como personas civilizadas o me equivoco?

Oh! Así que, es una mujer valiente

Estoy para atender, no para entretener…a lo que le pido una vez mas por favor se retire, si no tiene mas que hacer. Espere afuera a su hija. Gracias

Interesante….Daniel, me caes muy bien, espero jugar en otra oportunidad. Debo irme

Aburrido…..

Toma, un dulce para ti y para tu Tía

…

Gracias! Hasta luego!

Tendrás una vida hermosa Hijo mío…y Tu chica, un placer conocerla. Espero este presente cuando invitemos a la Licda

…loco

Relajado, lleno de mi mismo, salí de ese lugar satisfecho por ver como un Hijo mío era feliz, en buenas manos, lo tendrá todo. Solo debo cuidar de el, en las sombras. Valió la pena, permitir que mi hija dejara escapar a esa mujer

…

Espera…..espera Daniele…

Por fin escucho mi nombre de tus labios

Que buscas con esto…no…..por favor…para…

No intentes escapar, si sabes que quieres mas de mi, dentro de ti

Atrapada entre sus brazos, que ágilmente acariciaban mi Ser…me era casi imposible no dejar escapar gemidos pocos audibles….. su intimidad húmeda en mi, me volvía loca….a través de mis ropas, el calor y sensación que emanaba era un vicio…

Lenta y suave penetración, acompañada de ligeros roces en mi limón, generaban en mi mas hambre…tanta era la distracción, que no me percate de la presencia de otro Ser…

Veo que están pasándola muy bien sin mi

¡!

Que forma tan ruda de interrumpir…..

No imagine, la tendrías de esta manera

Si…pero ya acabe, justo me aburría

…..

Segura?

Te digo que nos vamos ya

Perfecto, bueno gracias por la atención Srta Valentine jajajajaja

Maldita sea….gritaba a los cuatro vientos, no podía con esa Perra y ese bastardo. Una vez mas, se fue tratándome como cual basura…..le aburro…porque tiene tanta influencia sobre mi, sus palabras…..

CAPITULO VIII: **CAMBIOS**

…**.horas de la mañana…**

Si que tienes un juego armado con esa mujer

No te parece interesante?

Al contrario, diría que te sales con la tuya

Que mas inteligente, que dar de comer pedacito por pedacito, para que esta quede viciada?

Por eso me superas en mucho, sobresales desde temprana edad

…ahora cuéntame. Que hiciste?

Lo prometido, no lo toque. Solo lo admire, es verte a ti en versión masculina

Gracias…

Soy Padre ante todo, recuérdalo

Difícil de hacerlo, a veces….

Tiene una buena madre, es feliz. Solo me queda cuidarlo, hasta el final de mis días

Alagando a la escoria?

Debo respetarla si será la madre de mi niño

Que cambios…

Lo mismo digo. Cuando darás toque final? Te advierto que mi tiempo, no es igual de pacifico como el tuyo. Tarde o temprano, me veré inmiscuido en alguna problemática

No habrá forma de que escapes de?

Aun no lo se, mientras aprovechare lo que me quede de tiempo….llevamos acabo la invitación?

Porque tanto interés?

Creo haber encontrado un juguete

La tal Jennifer?

Entonces no pasa desapercibida?

Su belleza no es nada mal, pero esa fragilidad y feminidad, muestra una mujer fácil de dominar y que mucho hay que enseñar

De eso me encargo yo

Cuentas conmigo, pero no mas asesinatos. Vete de este mundo si quieres o busca vida en otro continente, pero a mi lado, ya no harás mas que una vida normal

A estas alturas, no me queda mucho por hacer

Me parece lo mejor

En cuanto tiempo?

Dejemos que desespere un poco mas

Pobre, no sabe con que clase se ha metido

Aprendí del mejor

Jajajajaja

…

…**.minutos después….**

A lo lejos se escucha el sonar de un teléfono en la Oficina de nuestra victima, el cual es atendido por una de nuestras protagonistas…

Buenas Tardes. A su orden

….

Disculpe no escucho nada de lo que me dice

Que educada….

Tu…

Así que me reconoces, debería sentirme orgullosa o agradecida?

Que quieres de mi?

Tanta seriedad?

Por favor…ya no mas

Calma, vengo a ofrecer un trato

No estoy para tus juegos, ya váyanse de mi vida. Busquen a otro que les de mas provecho

Quisieras ver muerto a ese hombre?

…

Porque el silencio?

Es tu padre del cual estamos hablando o me equivoco?

Sabes cuanto me opuse a el, en su momento. Lo he mantenido en raya, pero ya no soporto mas su depravación

Y que se supone, debo hacer?

Fácil, sigamos la corriente. Jennifer será el caramelo. Tu y yo parte del grupo. Y mi hermanito…

Olvídalo! No le pondrán una mano encima a mi hijo. Desgraciados!

Confías en mi?

Eso no tiene nada que ver! Es un niño!

Te pregunto, una vez mas, confías en mi?

Maldita…..que quieres con el?

Nada, el tendrá la vida que se merece. Y para ello, tu me obedeces. Escucha bien lo que debo decirte…

CAPITULO IX: **UNA VIDA POR OTRA**

…**08:00 AM….**

Cuanto tarda en llegar?...

Valentine…estas segura de esto?

Mama…..mama…..que esperamos?

Hijo…..ten un poco de paciencia, nos divertiremos mucho

Ok…ok…

Jennifer, disculpa que te ponga en esta situación, sabes bien, jamás los pondría en peligro si no estuviera segura de lo que hago

Como puedes confiar en ella…

Ella….así lo quiera negar, una vez me salvo. Debo pagárselo, si quiero mi vida en paz

…amiga, solo espero tengas la razón. Pensar en ver ese viejo loco, me perturba

Te agrada?

No me estas escuchando?! Es un loco!

A veces…no siempre, hasta el loco es mas feliz y tiene mas dicha que nosotros los "normales"

Por favor…..deja ya el drama

**Figuras a lo lejos se podían observar, un Campo extenso abierto, con variedad de infraestructuras…..los rodeaba. Y dos figuras mas a lo lejos, observaban pacientemente para empezar ha andar**

Es hora…

Me pongo en tus manos

No garantizo tu salud

Orgulloso me despido…..

Viejo loco….

…

Mama! Mama! Ahí están!

Ya era hora….

Que tardanza! Crees tengo tiempo para tus estupideces?

No has esperado mucho

Srta. Valentine, tiempo sin vernos

…..no te me acerques

Toda buena fe, de mi parte

Armas? Todas, entrégamelas

Tan pronto?

Son mis reglas. Jennifer encárgate de el! Llévatelo para adentro

Idiota…..ven conmigo

Yo la sigo sin falta de educación joven

Cállate….

**Dos figuras, se alejaron paulatinamente….se podía ver entre ellas las diferencias y en el fondo un aire de comodidad**

Quien lo diría….

¿?¿?

Mi padre….ese hombre encontrar una mujer como mi madre…..

Jennifer?

Si

No se les ocurra ponerle un dedo encima

Que harás si eso sucede?

Para ustedes las vidas humanas son basura…..

Donde quedo esa firmeza con destruirme?

….

Me tienes frente a ti, me desarmo ante ti. Aprovecha y mátame

Que dices?

Toma el arma, dispárame

**Con sonrisa en los labios y un arma posada en mis manos, era invitada ha acabar con la vida de esa mujer que una vez me libero…pensaba. Mis manos me engañaban, temblando ante ella**

Estas segura?

Mientras seas tu, nada me importara

…

Hazlo!

Yo…..

Mama Mama! Yo también quiero jugar!

Bebe….tu mami debe enseñarte que son juegos de adultos, a lo que no creo te diviertan

Pero yo quiero!

Como te llamas niño?

Daniel!

…..

Que coincidencia…..

No te gusta mi nombre?!

Me encanta bebe, tu madre tiene buenos gustos

Daniel…..los adultos estamos hablando

Mami! Ella me agrada! Juega conmigo!

Tienen que darnos permiso cariño

…

Si si si, por favor!

Vayan a jugar! Yo estoy ocupada…..

Vamos vamos!

Que amable…..

Después hablamos…

Encantada de entrar a tu vida

…tonta

**Viéndolos correr por el campo…pensaba para mi, quisiera esta vida…mi orgullo me molestaba por sentirme arrastrada ante esa…pero mi corazón se alegraba que tenia otra razón para tenerla en su vida…..sonreía para mi, ante tanta estupidez humana**

**Tan solo unos minutos bastaron de felicidad….para escucharse a lo lejos el sonido de una bala, que tenia una sola dirección Jennifer…un grito es lo ultimo que escuche antes de correr hacia ella…**

**BAM **

CAPITULO X: **FAMILIA**

…**.3 años después…..**

**Dicen que la vida es una sola, otros dicen que después de esta hay muchas mas. Para ser feliz, se requieren sacrificios, otras veces un arduo trabajo y unas pocas un golpe de suerte…..para conocer que nos depara a cada uno seria mentira….no tenemos control del final, pero si del presente y su futuro**

Daniel! Se hace tarde para llegar!

Voyy!

Amor…no crees que ya es tarde para que salgan corriendo al colegio?

Que haces levantada? Te he dicho que descanses…

Sabes no puedo estar tranquila, permíteme acompañarte a llevarlo

Mama Daniele! Yo te ayudo a caminar, no te esfuerces…..

Gracias mi amor…

Estoy cansada de decirte lo mismo, no estas para los trotes fuertes

Debo serlo, por la salud perfecta de nuestra hija

Mama Valentine! Ella tiene la razón, todo esta bien! Yo me encargo!

Quien lo diría….futura madre de una hermosa niña

Y tu alegre de ser su Padre, no es así?

Si…

Tía Jennifer, acaba de llegar!

Bienvenida amiga

Todo bien por acá, puedo notar

Puedes verlo con tus propios ojos jajajaja

Ya tienen el nombre para esa bendición?

Valentine….lo dices tu?

Claro, su nombre será Alexandra

Afortunada será esa bebe en la vida

No se preocupen Mamis Tía! Yo la protegeré!

Jajajajaja

Contamos contigo Campeón!

SI!

**Padre…donde sea que estés…..al mirar tras estos ventanales…..solo puedo sonreír para agradecerle a la vida y a ti…..mal que bien….por traerme a esta hermosa mujer y familia….gracias por dar Tu Vida a cambio de Otra**


End file.
